I warned you!
by Kagome In Love
Summary: ONE SHOT, sango’s pregnant and she’s married to miroku, kagome and inuyasha are mates, but what happens when miroku makes sango so mad that she asks kaede to make a necklace for miroku. review to find out


A/N: **This little one-shot will be dedicated to Kagome126 and black and white kirara, thank you for your reviews! Please enjoy  
**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own inuyasha

Summery: sango's pregnant and she's married to miroku, kagome and inuyasha are mates, but what happens when miroku makes sango so mad that she asks kaede to make a necklace for miroku. review to find out!

**Chapter 1 subjugation beads**

"I told you no, you're not going to the springs by yourself and that's final,"

"inuyasha…. I going with sango, we haven't be able to talk just the two of us and I'm going and that's final and if you dare follow I'll say "**it**" till you hit the middle of the earth. Besides I really need a bath, I reek,"

"But sango my darling let me come with you,"

"no, monk I told you just me and kagome only, i'll be fine."

"But sango….,"

"I said no, and if you dare follow you will regret it monk."

"Inuyasha…. Please just say here I'll yell for you if I need you, I'm even taking my bow and arrows, just make sure miroku doesn't come near us and I'll make it up to you tonight."

"Fine, wench but as long as you make it up to me, but next time your not going without me."

"Oh, thank you inuyasha,"

"keh," kagome gave inuyasha a kiss on the cheek then happily followed sango down the path.

"Ever since I got pregnant with that monk's kid he's never left me alone or out of his sight it would be nice for a change to have some alone time just the two of us."

"You said it, inuyasha treats me like I'm a little girl that can't do anything for myself, but I swear if he or miroku get near us inuyasha will regret it." The two girls busted out laughing, and continued to head to the hot springs.

**With inuyasha and miroku**

"Alright monk you're coming with me, kagome told me to make sure you don't go spy on them." "But sango's pregnant she needs me," "she'll be fine kagome's with her." "But…,"

"no buts monk, now get in there and stay in there." (A/N: they have there own hut inuyasha lives with kagome and miroku and sango live at sango's village but are currently staying

in kaede's village till the baby is born.) "What's with all the commotion inuyasha," "Kagome and sango wanted some alone time and I'm stuck here making sure this lecher doesn't

follow them." "But inuyasha he isn't here," "what are you talking about of course he's here," "no he's not look for yourself." Inuyasha went in the hut and

looked all threw it but no sign of the monk. "I'm going to kill him when I find him," inuyasha stormed out of the hut towards the spring hoping to catch him before the girls see him.

**With the girls**

"Here sango let me help you," "thanks kagome, I'll be happy when this kids born, then I want be big as a blimp. If I get any bigger miroku's going to have to roll me around."

"Sango you're not that big," "Kagome I eat more then inuyasha does, it's so embarrassing sometimes." Kagome hoped in after helping sango in. "Ah….this feels like heaven," "you

said it," "to bad we can't do this every day." "Yeah… but if we did I think the boys would go crazy," they both started laughing at the thought of what inuyasha and miroku would

do if they did that. Then kagome looked at sango who had clutched her fists into a ball and starting to mumble to her self. Kagome looked at sango with a confusion, till she heard

the rustling in the bushes, she then ducked down deeper into the water realizing some one was watching them. Sango picked a rock up from the bottom off the spring then hurled it

toward a bush. "Oww, what did you do that for sango I merely came to make sure that you and the baby were alright." "Sure you were monk then that would explain why you were

hiding in the bush listening on mine and kagome's conversation." Kagome looked around and noticed inuyasha wasn't around, "hey miroku where's inuyasha and I thought he was

suppose to be keeping an eyee on you." He smiled at the thought of how he slipped past inuyasha and then it soon left when he saw he was in big trouble. He scratched the side of

his head with an anime sweat drop appearing, "you see….well...I…umm." "Miroku where the hell are you, you better not be spying on the girls." Inuyasha arrived at the hot spring

with his back turned away from the girls.Miroku was sitting on the ground with his back proppe up against a tree and kagome and sango were still in the springs but down deep

enough where you can only see them from the neck up. Inuyasha I thought I told you to keep an eye on him." "I was still shippo came to the hut and asking me 50 questions, how he

got away from me without me knowing I don't know." Kagome took a deep breathe, "Inuyasha…..," he shut his ears and waited for impact but it never came. Kagome had slipped

out of the spring wrapping a towel around her self so the monk wouldn't see anything she walked over to inuyasha and gave him a hug. Inuyasha turned around and matched her

embrace with confusion written all over his face, "inuyasha just take miroku with you to our hut, me and sango will be there in a minute." He shook his head yes still confused why

she didn't sit him like she said she was. Inuyasha walked over to miroku hitting him over the head so hard it knocked him out, then he picked him up and threw the monk over his

shoulder. After inuyasha left, sango stood up looking at kagome with the same confused look as inuyasha had. "You didn't sit him," Kagome shook her head; "it's the same reason

you didn't knock miroku unconscious." "Oh I see you're going to get him back later," kagome smiled and nodded her head yes. "Kagome do you think we can go see kaede before

we go back to the hut I need to ask her some thing," "sure."

**At kaedes**

"Kaede may I ask you a favor**," **"what is it ye need," "I was wondering if you could make a subjugation neck lace for miroku, like you did with inuyasha." Kaede sighed and reach

into her kimono and pulled out a fanged neck lace like inuyasha's out, "I figured ye would be asking for one soon, i'm shocked that ye didn't ask sooner, but ye has to put it on him

yourself, it will not be easy." "Thank you kaede," sango hugged the old women and left with kagome,** "**so how are you going to put it on him," "you'll see." "What command are you

going to use," "if you don't mind kagome I was hoping I could use the same one that you use on inuyasha." "I would be honored and tomorrow we can both get them back for what

they did today." Sango nodded her head yes with an evil grin on her face.

**Back at kagome's hut**

"She didn't sit you," "I already told you runt she didn't sit me she hugged me, for a minute there I was sure she was going sit me, but I guess she's finally come to her senses."

Miroku sat up rubbing his head for the now painful head ache he has. "Nice to see that your finally awake," "what happened inuyasha, where's sango." "You were knocked out

monk for spying on the girls and sneaking by me to go peek at them you pervert, kagome told me to take you back to our hut remember." "Oh.., but wait a minute inuyasha, why

didn't kagome sit you for coming the springs? " " How the hell i'm I suppose to know all she did was hug me I have know idea why she didn't sit me." Just then kagome and sango

walked in, "come on miroku lets go home, i'm tired." "Okay," they waved bye to inuyasha and kagome then headed to there hut with shippo and kilala following close by. Kagome

walked over and sat in inuyasha's lap and wrapping her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her smiling as he pulled her closer to him and giving her a quick kiss on the

lips. "Kagome…. Why didn't you sit me today," "I don't know, I just didn't feel like it is all unless you want me to do it." "No I don't I was just wondering," 'just be glade you're

not miroku right now." "That lecher you think he would have learned his lesson by now, believe me I'm glad I'm not him sango's going to wind up killing him one day." Kagome

giggled then snuggled closer to inuyasha laying her head on his chest running her fingers threw his hair. Inuyasha smiled and picked her up causing her to let out a gasp. He laid her

down in the bed and snuggled up beside her then let out a sigh of contentment. Kagome turned around facing him and gave him a kiss on the lips before cuddling up closer to him.

Inuyasha kissed kagome but he pulled her closer to him causing the kiss to deepen, and of course she was pulling him even closer to her. Inuyasha licked the bottom of her lip

begging for entrance, she opened her mouth slightly allowing him entrance. They made out all night till falling asleep in each others arms.

**With sango and the lecher**

"So shippo how do you think I can get this around miroku's neck," When sango and miroku returned to the hut miroku had went out for a walk and hoping sango would be asleep

by the time he got back, leaving sango and shippo in the hut. "Well, sango you could always use his weakness against him," sango gave him a confused look. "Your female charm,"

"oh, do you think it would work," shippo nodded his head with a confident smirk on his face. "_Man, this is going to be too funny now there both going to have subjugation_

_ beads. You think they would have learned there lesson by now but it's too late for miroku, I still don't know why kagome didn't sit inuyasha like she said she would. She_

_ probably has a different plan that she's going to do." _Just then miroku walked in interrupting shippo's thoughts, "Oh, your still awake sango shouldn't you be asleep." Sango

gave shippo a look letting him know he needed to go to another room. He got up the smirk still on his face as he left to go into another part of the hut. "I was waiting for you

miroku," he looked at her with a confused look but sat by her any way. She wrapped her arms around miroku and laid her head on his chest, "sango you feeling okay." "I feel fine,

why do you ask," "oh, no reason," he let out a sigh and scouted close to her pullingher on his lap, running his fingers threw her hair. Sango looked up at miroku and gave him a kiss

on the lips, "_oh, now I know what she wants to do, ." _Miroku grinned and kissed her back making it deeper, "_that's right monk keep it coming, you will soon know what I'm_

_ up to." _ He pushed his tongue threw her lips, pinning her down on the ground careful not to put a lot of pressure on her. "Sango are you sure we should be doing this, you are

pregnant," "shush monk just keep kissing me." He shrugged his shoulders and went back to kissing her, sango reach down into the pocket of her kimono and pulled out the necklace

careful not to make a noise. She wrapped her arms back around his neck pulling him closer to her. He grinned, "_someone's being a naughty girl," _sango grinned, then threw the

neck lace over his head, causing him to fall to the other side of her as she sat up. "Shippo you can come back in here now it worked." "What do you mean it worked," he then

looked down and realized what sango had put around his neck. Miroku look at sango with fear in his eyes, "I warned you miroku." "Don't please sango," "now let's see how does

kagome do it," "sango don't be to rash." Shippo came in the hut laughing hearing the whole thing and gave sango a high five. "Wow miroku I can't believe you actually fell for that,"

"shippo you told her to put this on me," "no she just asks me how she could get it on you and it worked. She used you weakness against you to put it on you," shippo started

giggling at the expression on the monk's face. Sango couldn't hold it in any longer she started laughing at him to. He sat there looking dumb founded his cheeks red, "_how could I_

_ have been tricked so easy, cursed this hand of mine."_ "Sango you need to activate the neck lace by saying a command," "oh, yea I almost for got, thanks for reminding me

shippo." "Now, now sango can't we just for get about this and talk like normal people." "Miroku……, sit boy,"the neck lace pulled miroku face first into the ground causing him to

groan from the pain. Sango giggle and shrieked in enjoy meet, "I've always wanted to be able to do that no wonder kagome does it so much it's fun." Miroku sat up slowly and

looked at sango, "I hope you happy now can we please just go to bed now." Sango smiled kissed the monk on the cheek and went to bed; she didn't realize how tired she was till

her head hit the pillow. "_Now I know what inuyasha feels like, now wonder he gets so mad, it hurts."_ He rubbed his head and slowly crawled in the bed next to sango shippo

curled up on the other side. "_It's going to be a long day tomorrow."_

**The next day**

Miroku was the first one up, he got up and left the hut, "I wonder what inuyasha and kagome are doing, and maybe kagome or inuyasha could get this thing off of me and if they

can't I can always ask kaede." Miroku sighed and headed up to inuyasha and kagome's hut hoping they could get this thing off of him. Inuyasha stretched his arms then looked back

down to see the sleeping miko still in his arms. He smiled then wrapped his arms back around her. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips causing her to stir and open her eyes

gently. "Morning," she smiled and cuddled back up to his chest, then let out a sigh of contentment. "Morning, how long have you been up," "not long, you hungry." Kagome shook

her head yes as her stomach growled, inuyasha laughed a little and kissed her on the forehead, "I'll take that as a yes, I'll be right back." When he went to get up he felt kagome tug

at his arms for him to lie back down. "I can fix ramen, don't go," she mumbled still not fully awake but inuyasha understood every word. He smiled and cuddled back up to her

causing her to sigh once more. "Now you better not be going back to sleep wench," she shook her head no, knowing that she was falling back to sleep any way. Inuyasha's ears

twitched as he heard some one walking toward the hut, "kagome get up some one's coming." She pouted a little then got up throwing on her t-shirt that she had throne off last night

and walked in to the other part of the hut getting the stuff ready to make ramen. Inuyasha put back on his white and red kimono shirt and walked in behind her going outside to see

who it was. (A/N: no they didn't do what you think they did, they both still have on pants and she still had on her bra.) Inuyasha saw miroku heading up the path with a gloom look

on his face, then inuyasha saw what he was so gloom about. He laughed seeing the same exact necklace around his neck that he had on. "Looks like she finally did, boy do I feel

sorry for you, how she get it on you," miroku sighed then looked up at inuyasha, "she used my weakness against me and shippo helped her, do you think you could get it off

inuyasha." "If I could do you think mine would still be on only sango can remove that from your neck." Kagome stepped outside wanting to know what was all the commotion about

and started giggling seeing the neck lace around his neck. "_I can't believe she actually got it on him,"_ "You knew about this kagome," she shook her head yes the smile leaving

her face, "I'm sorry miroku but it was for your own good, she warned you." "Yea but she could at least have told me what she was going to do." She shook her head at miroku, she

felt bad for him but he did deserve it. "Would you like to come in miroku we were just about to eat," He shook his head yes and thanked kagome for letting him come in, "so monk

has she used the command on you yet." "In a matter of fact she has, last night, she did right when she got it on me." Kagome grabbed the boiling water and poured it into three

ramen cups handing the bigger one to inuyasha and the other one to miroku and leaving the last one for her. After they were done eating and listening to miroku sulk, sango and

shippo arrived. "So you finally did it sango and never thought you had the guts to do it, I have to say I'm quite impressed with you." "Inuyasha…," "What it's a compliment," "but

still you don't have to be so rude about it." Inuyasha brushed off kagome by saying his favorite word "keh," "kagome are you ready to go." "Almost I just need to grab my stuff then

we can go," "go where wench." "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, me and sango are going to kaedes to thank her then go to the hot spring for a quick dip. "Okay, I'm ready let's go

sango," they both walked out the door with shippo on kagome's shoulder, but was stopped by inuyasha and miroku yelling at them saying they couldn't go, since they went

yesterday. Kagome and sango both smirked at each other then turned around to the boys. Inuyasha gulped knowing that look, he then whispered over to miroku, "you better brace yourself this is going to hurt. "Miroku….," "Inuyasha……," "SIT BOY." "Idiots when we'll they ever learn."

A/N: well that's the end I hope you enjoyed my one shot, this is some thing that just pooped up in my head one night and I had to write it. Chapter 18 to the story "don't leave me" should be up in a couple of days, I hope you enjoyed it, review and tell me what you think, (So sorry for all the errors that were in this hope it makes more since know that i've fixed it)


End file.
